User blog:Spawny0908/Back in the hospital...again.
Hey guys! I just thought I'd let you know where I am ATM. I've managed to get admitted to the flipping hospital again. I'm sure you want to know mah story but in order to do it justice I need to go back. In 2006 I'd been struggling with my weight enough for my ankles to swell up. But it wasn't too bad then so between 06 and 08 the topic of trying to get the gastric bypass would come and go. In 2008 I was diagnosed with kidney disease. That was what my swelling was coming from which at this point was more annoying but manageable. To get the diagnosis of the kidney disease I had to have this huge needle injected in my back. I didn't feel it going in but I remember getting a twinge of pain when they were collecting samples of my kidney (not a very fun way of spending my spring break). Before anyone thinks of pitying me about having kidney problems trust me it could've been much worse. Some woman was on tv and had the exact same symptoms as me but her problem was a rare form of cancer. Also even though, my kidneys aren't 100% they still function well enough to where dialysis or a transplant is not needed. After that my sister and I worked hard for months to get our gastric bypass surgeries but during our last pre op meeting it was like my surgeon had seen me for the first time ever. My sister got it and I (the one who needed it more) was denied right at the end of the long road. Determined, my family and I found another surgeon to take my case and after 6 more months of bullshit the first surgeon wanted me to do I got my bypass August 16, 2011. But all was not well for we thought the bypass would fix my kidneys and the swelling but actually the swelling got worse. Between September and December 2011 I lost the ability to do these things: 1) drive - can't fit in the seat and hit the peddles safely anymore 2) walk normally - two lumps between my legs prevent this 3) wash myself - need help getting certain "spots" 4) getting into and sitting into a car normally - my legs are so swollen that I can barely lift them up. And when I'm in I have to slam the door in order to squeeze myself in. 5) cook for myself - if I have to stand and watch the dish then no. Keep in mind during this period I was also in college so you can imagine what my grades where like. During Christmas break I took up a new physical therapy place and started wrapping my legs to keep the swelling down. But my lymphedema still just couldn't cooperate. First the wraps came off all the damn time. If they're not on my legs then they aren't helping me. And when my family had to wrap me that was an endeavor in and of itself. Next the wraps gave me a rash so yet another break from wrapping that we could not afford. Finally I have developed an infection in my leg from the liquid my legs seep. And... That's where we are now. I've been the hospital since Tuesday evening but this is where I need to be. Why am I telling you guys this? Boredom? Perhaps. In case you wanted to know where I've been? Sure. I just felt like telling my story to people who don't know it? I guess, but anyway that's my story. I apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance but it's hard typing on an iPad! Category:Blog posts